Emily
by ImJustHarry
Summary: Emily Parker was a quiet girl that everyone knew nothing about. She was invisible. And she liked it that way. That all changed when she was getting ready to enter her Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Emily

***A/N: K so here is Emily. Its most likely a George W./OC fic. I going to try to get up the second chapter by Sunday at the latest. This chapter isn't too interesting, but It will get better when Emily comes in the next chapter.**

Emily

**Chapter 1: Emily**

_Somebody tell her she's just fooling herself  
She thinks she's just fighting the shadow of somebody else  
Doesn't she notice how much she's lost  
It's like she's nailing herself to a cross  
Listen to me this is crazy  
it's all got to stop  
_

_Emily- Keri Noble_

~*~

"Now Nymphadora," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling pleasantly. " What do you have to report for us?"

A young witch stood up, grabbing a messenger bag off the floor next to her. She pulled out a stack of Muggle newspapers, and set them in front of her.

"A young witch. The Muggle Prime Minister had thought that it might have something to do with the Wizarding World. The caretakers of the place said she was unnatural. All sorts of weird things happening around her." Tonks, as she preferred to be called, explained. " Fudge agreed. He sent out a squadron of Aurors, me one of them, to investigate. We got there the same time as the Muggle please-men."

"And what, exactly does that have to do with us?" Severus Snape drawled, looking bored.

"I was getting there Snape." Said Tonks through gritted teeth. " It was horrible. She was chained to a large stick- a crosk the please-men said. She was covered in scars and blood. Her dress was torn and bloody. I think her name was Emily. Emily Parker."

There was a moment of silence around the table. The professors knew her. They'd never had a problem with her. Not even Snape minded her all that much. She was a Seventh Year in Gryffindor.

"Dear Merlin." Minerva McGonagall whispered, her face the picture of shock. " I never thought that there was such a thing going on. She's such a kind girl."

"You don't know the half of it. Take a look at this." Tonks said grimly, passing out the copies of the _Daily Telegraph_. There was a picture of a large cross with what looked like a human body chained to it. The iron chains wrapped around the person's wrists and ankles, their head blurred by blackness. There were blood stains and rips all over the body. The headline read, "**GIRL TORTURED AND BEATEN BY ORPHANAGE CARETAKERS"**. "Its a convent. Strange how their supposed "saviour", Jesis I think, was killed like that thousands of years ago."

The occupants of the table studied the picture closer. You could make out the white fabric as a dress, and if you looked hard enough a glimpse of black hair.

Molly Weasley had tears running down her face, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked green and a bit sick, as Molly most of the female Order members had tears running down their cheeks, Severus Snapes had widened a bit, his glare less pronounced, Minerva McGonagall was staring blankly at the newspaper, and a sad, sorrowful expression was spread across Dumbledore's face.

"Anyway we got her out of there. She's currently in St. Mungo's. But that's not the worst part. Her scars will never fade. She, luckily, did not have any on her face, but the rest of her body is a different story. The Healers asked her if she wanted a sort of permanent glamour charm on her. Apparently she didn't."Tonks shrugged. "As of now she is currently without a place to stay."

Dumbledore leaned forward, pressing his fingertips together looking thoughtful. "Well... I suppose should she want to, of course, that she could join the Order."

"What!" Molly Weasley screeched. "Dumbledore she's just a child! Too young! She's still in school! Its ju-"

"Molly," Dumbledore interrupted. "I have no doubt in my mind that she is completely trustworthy. I also believe she will be of much help as well. Now I suppose we should hold a vote of sorts to see if you all agree."

"Minerva?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I suppose so."

"Severus?"Snape drawled, rolling his eyes.

"What say do I have?"

"Sirius?"

"Guess so."Sirius shrugged.

"Remus?"

"Alright."

"Emmeline?"

"Yes."

"Alastor?"

"Fine." Mad-Eye grunted.

It generally followed that way, everyone adding their input now and then. It now it seemed that the Order of the Phoenix had a new member joining their ranks.

"Execellent." Beamed Dumbledore. "I will arrange for someone to pick her up andbring her here. If that is all, then our meeting is adjourned."

Everyone who was not staying for dinner headed out of the kitchen and towards the door, shouting there good-byes as the went. What none of them realized however was that things don't always go as planned and none of them expected _this_.

***A/N: I would just like to point out that I spelled Jesus as Jezis **_**purposely. **_**I wanted to be kind of how a wizard says it so there you go. I hope you enjoyed. The new chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**


	2. Goodbye, For now

I know everyone hates author's notes, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this. It's important.

Ok you all have no idea how much this pains me, but I've lost my inspiration for writing this story. I'm just not feeling it anymore.

BUT it won't be abandoned. I am officially putting this story up for adoption. PM(Private Message) me if you would like to adopt this story. I won't be checking reviews for anyone who wants to adopt this story.

I know people get pissed off when an author , even though I'm a pretty crappy one, gives up the story. The last chapter that will be post for this will be if and/or when I find someone who would like to adopt this.

I'm going to take this time to thank everyone who added me on alerts, Dark Deciever, Eternal Silver Flame , ForeverTeamEdward13, LoverPR-SN-HP, Maille Makeout ,PurpleMonkeyDishwashers, shinoyami, TheFirstEverLostGirl1987 ,TheSmallerGrayWolf, victoriam549, WhizBel, xoavdonahue, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, and favorites.

I guess this wasn't just the right story for me, even though I made it up (yeah I'm that pathetic).

So goodbye.


	3. Farewell

I have finally found someone I deemed suitable to take over this story. TheFirstEverLostGirl1987 is going to takeover. I guess you can just keep an eye on her profile, I don't know exactly I've never auctioned off a story before.

Farewell people who actually read my ATTEMPT at a first chapter. I'm sure TheFirstEverLostGirl1987 will do better than I ever could have.

P.S. I just sent the confirmation message/letter/type thing, and I have no idea when she will be updating.


	4. NEW CHAPTER!

NOTICE! TheFirstEverLostGirl1987 has posted the first chapter of Emily on her profile.


End file.
